Una pesadilla
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Ran se despierta en mitad de la noche y necesita escuchar la voz de cierta persona para tranquilizarse.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Gosho Aoyama y si fuesen míos ya estarían casados, just sayin'**

La noche era completamente silenciosa y oscura. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban corridas y evitaba que la poca luz de las estrellas entrase en ella. Además había luna nueva, por lo que el cielo estaba aún más oscuro de lo habitual.

Conan dormía apaciblemente en el futón que había en el suelo junto a la cama de Ran. Por otro lado, la chica no parecía estar descansando apropiadamente. No dejaba de moverse y varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro. De pronto se incorporó, a la vez que dejaba ir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo mientras dormía de forma inconsciente. Su pecho ascendía y descendía a gran velocidad; acababa de tener una pesadilla. Apoyó la frente sobre una de sus manos y contuvo un sollozo que habría dado cualquier cosa por tal de dejar ir.

Aunque apenas hizo ruido, fue capaz de despertar a Conan, el cual la miraba desde su cama con los ojos aún entrecerrados y cara de dormido. Hasta unos instantes más tarde Ran no se dio cuenta de ello e inmediatamente intentó esbozar una sonrisa para disimular lo que acababa de ocurrir, pese a que apenas fuese a ser visible con tanta oscuridad.

—Lo siento Conan, ¿te he despertado?

El joven, que había estado adormilado y no se había percatado apenas de la situación, inmediatamente se preocupó al escuchar la voz tan temblorosa con la que la contraria había hablado. ¿Qué había podido pasarle para estar así?

—Eh... No, es que me dieron ganas de estornudar... —negó con la cabeza, a la vez que respondía lo primero que cruzó por su mente, pese a ser una tontería— ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí... Sí, claro.

No era necesario verla para saber que no era así. El joven detective dedujo que probablemente se trataba de una pesadilla, pero no sabía realmente lo que hacer. Quería abrazarla y estrecharla entre sus brazos; acostarse a su lado y arroparla como hacía cuando eran niños y dormían juntos... Pero en esos momentos no era posible, o al menos parcialmente. Conan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras nunca llegaron a salir de sus labios.

Ran había encendido la lamparilla que había junto a su cama, inundando la habitación de luz y provocando una molesta temporal en los ojos del ahora, menor. Éste se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo durante el tiempo que sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la luz. Durante esos momentos, la joven había buscado su teléfono móvil y lo había agarrado. Sin decir nada, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra.

El detective había conseguido ver cómo cogía su móvil y se preguntó el por qué de ello. Es decir, ¿a quién iba a llamar Ran a las tres de la mañana?

Y a su mente acudieron dos respuestas: la primera fue Sonoko, la segunda fue él. A Shinichi.

Inmediatamente, tropezando con la manta de su cama en el proceso, fue hacia un cajón en el que tenía escondido el móvil que utilizaba para llamar a la joven de vez en cuando; sobre todo cuando la veía cabizbaja o cuando la eschaba de menos y necesitaba hablar con ella como Shinichi, no como Conan. Solía mantenerlo encendido por si acaso, pero siempre estaba en silencio para que nadie supiese de su existencia.

Por otro lado, Ran había ido directamente a encerrarse en el baño. Aún seguía conteniendo las lágrimas, aunque no sabía si finalmente conseguiría sofocarlas o éstas acabarían ganando la batalla. Nada más despertarse de aquella horrible pesadilla de la que por suerte apenas guardaba ya recuerdo por lo confusa que era, por su mente había pasado la idea de llamar a Shinichi. No recordaba demasiado, pero recordaba perfectamente que él aparecía en ella debido al intenso malestar que sentía. La hora del objeto indicaba que eran algo pasadas las tres de la madrugada. Allí era tarde, sin embargo en Estados Unidos no lo sería, al menos no tanto. Su amigo probablemente se preocuparía bastante por ella, pero necesitaba llamarle. Necesitaba escuchar su voz aunque fuese durante un momento. Buscó la agenda de contactos y sin siquiera pensarlo, llamó a Shinichi.

El móvil se iluminó en su mano cuando el joven se disponía a coger su pajarita roja, ya que era allí donde se encontraba su sintetizador de voz. Sin embargo, poco le faltó para descolgar la llamada sin hacer uso de la pajarita.

—¿Ran? —Preguntó, tras descolgar la llamada, haciendo uso del sintetizador. Mientras, se había acurrucado en un rincón de la habitación por si Ran volvía a la habitación mientras hablaban. Hecho poco probable, pero no había que descartarlo.

—Hola, Shinichi... ¿Estás ocupado?

Su voz sonaba incluso peor por teléfono.

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? —Él mismo sabía que su propia voz sonaba ansiosa y denotaba su preocupación, pero cuando de Ran se trataba... Todo lo demás dejaba de existir o de tener sentido.

—Yo... Bueno... —Mentir obviamente no iba a servir de mucho. No hacía falta ser detective para saber que no se encontraba bien; y es que además las lágrimas parecían haber ganado la batalla. Sintió que varias de ellas comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro sin control, saladas y húmedas, haciendo visible el malestar que albergaba su corazón— tuve una pesadilla y... Necesitaba escuchar tu verdadera voz, Shinichi.

Durante unos instantes, el joven dudó y se puso en lo peor. ¿Su verdadera voz...? ¿Quería decir eso que ella había descubierto quién era él en realidad? ¿Podía ser eso posible? No, no podía. Si fuese así se lo habría dicho o lo habría dejado ver en alguna ocasión... ¿no? Supiró para tranquilizarse y rápidamente respondió, para no parecer alterado.

—¿Acaso tengo otra voz, Ran?

—Bueno... Ya sabes, me refería a tu voz... No a un mensaje.

Un mensaje.

Lo que realmente había querido decir era eso. Respiró aliviado.

—Pues aquí me tienes. Bueno, ya me entiendes.

Ran guardó silencio durante unos segundos que al detective se le hicieron eternos. La joven tenía fuertemente agarrado el móvil y la otra mano estaba agarrando el cuello de su cuello, casi a la altura de su pecho. Al otro lado de la línea, él pudo escuchar cómo ella suspiraba.

—¿Volveré a verte pronto?

—Haré todo lo posible para que así sea...

Estaba empezando a sentir que su propia voz se quebraba durante esa conversación. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? Si no hubiese ido tras los hombres de negro aquél día en el parque de atracciones... Se arrepentía enormemente de ello. Si no fuese por lo que hizo, si no fuese por él, ahora Ran podría estar plácidamente durmiendo y no tan alterada. Y no solo eso, sino que ella no tendría que sufrir día a día por su culpa. Ran rara vez le hacía ver que estaba preocupado por algo, pero siempre que se mencionaba su nombre veía claramente un atisbo de tristeza en su rostro.

—Está bien. Pero no hagas ninguna locura, ¿vale? Que te conozco.

—Meh...

—Shinichi.

—Oh, vamos Ran. Sabes que no puedo prometerte eso.

—¿Pero por qué no? —Preguntó ella, en un tono ligeramente más elevado del que estaba utilizando. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano. Esperaba que nadie la hubiese escuchado.

—Pues porque por ti, haría cualquier cosa.

Aquellas palabras salieron de lo más profundo de su ser. Quizás Ran pensaría que estaba bromeando, quizás no. Pero simplemente le salieron así. Miró en dirección a la puerta, por donde había visto a Ran desaparecer hacia varios minutos.

—Idiota. Me voy ya a dormir.

—Buenas noches, Ran. Dulces sueños.

—Buenas noches, Shinichi.

Y tras esos, ambos colgaron el teléfono. Ambos con una sonrisa en los labios.

Conan se quedó ensimismado durante unos instantes y después rápidamente se levantó para guardar el móvil en su lugar y que ella no lo encontrase. Dejó también la pajarita en su sitio y seguidamente se metió en la cama, aunque no se hizo el dormido, se quedó esperando a que la chica volviese.

Tras haberse secado las lágrimas, Ran salió del baño y volvió a su habitación, aún con una sonrisa luciendo en sus labios, la sonrisa que él le había provocado. Cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hacia su cama, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa a Conan. Tras eso, apagó la luz y se dispuso a volver a dormir. El contrario por su parte sintió que una oleada de calor le inundaba el pecho. Adoraba la sonrisa de Ran; ese era el mejor regalo que podían darle y lo que le daba fuerzas para no rendirse en su objetivo. Debía darse prisa en recuperar su verdadero cuerpo. Tanto por ella como por él.

 **YAY ¿os ha gustado? Creo que me ha salido un poquito empalagoso, pero tuve la idea y debía escribirlo sí o sí porque los amo mucho :c Además, me apetecía escribir algo de estos dos en el que se diese a entender en cierto modo que Ran sabe/presiente lo que está pasando (?)**

 **Kisus para todos**


End file.
